The Mark of a New Friendship
by fictionlover94
Summary: A story about Dingwall and an OFC that popped up here and there in some of my Brave stories. This is about them meeting! Includes young Wee Dingwall and his family! Not an original title I know...


**So my writing skills have been in question for the past couple of days. Apparently taking my college placement test I have to retake the sentence skills part and since the Brave fandom has given me some more constructive advice about my writing I thought to write this and see if my writing has improved a little bit or not.**

**How many girls the clan has is totally up to you. There is going to be this running gag where you don't know how many he has (like Lor from The Weekenders). **

"What do you mean midwife Iona can't be here?" asked the surly Lord Broderick Dingwall. This particular midwife he had been searching for delivered all of his children. Only this time she was no where to be found. Broderick silently screamed in his mind, the curly haired redheaded lass had to be somewhere. His wife, Bonnie, was oh so obviously in labor.

"Dad..." protested the two blond children in unison, trying to stop him from yelling. Abernathy, his only son, was only 10 and tried to calm down his sisters. With this Broderick sighed, hopefully this one was another boy. And if it wasn't they should stop trying. Abernathy only wondered why his parents only bothered. There was that little yellow-green dress had been passed from girl to girl for the umpteenth time. Sometimes he lost track of how many sisters he did have.

Then a woman with a little girl next to her appeared in the doorway. It wasn't midwife Iona much to Broderick's displeasure. Instead it was some woman that had to be in her early twenties. The familiar sunshine color of clan Dingwall radiated next to her tan skin. Next to her the child in a spring mint color only nodded her head.

Ewan, a young servant boy, finally stepped forward. He had to be the one to go to the local village looking for a midwife. The young woman before him delivered the young babes for the villagers. All of them had something good to say about midwife Morag. Hardly any of the babes died and the woman healthy within a day or two.

"Lord Dingwall, this is Morag, she delivers babies to the villagers. Since Iona isn't here we call upon Morag," he said trying to sound like he was saving the day. "She brought her daughter Catherine since she couldn't be left alone."

Morag nodded mutely toward her superior as the answer for yes. The young girl of only six looked upon them, smiled, and waved. A tooth was missing and Morag only held her daughter close to her.

Broderick Dingwall only sighed this was the first time they had broken tradition. One switch of a midwife would mean she would be here all of the time. Finally he gave up thinking Iona was going to be here on time. Iona was gone to who knows where and Morag could deliver a newborn babe.

"Fine!" he barked looking up at her. He always had the habit to snap when he was nervous or angry. Right now it seemed that the first one applied. "Follow me and try to keep up. Abernathy, Lilias, watch her daughter!"

Abernathy only smiled looking over at Catherine, he was probably five years her senior. He knew what was going to happen, Abernathy Dingwall knew he was going to be trusted to watch her. He didn't expect his towheaded sister as well, however. After the two parents have left down the corridor to the birthing room, Catherine looked at them.

"Hi," she said brightly. "My names Catherine and I'm this many," she said holding out six fingers and then pulled her arms back to her side. "I like the color brown and I will name my first daughter Heather. I don't have any siblings, I wish my mummy was having another baby."

Abernathy only raised his eyebrows at her forwardness. Lilias, however, looked delighted at the girl in front of her.

"I can introduce you to MY sisters," said Lilias. Abernathy only frowned at what his sister was getting at. There was simply too many to count at times. Dinner was the only time they were all together. Lilias excited to show off her rather large family ran to find all of the sisters. Now only Abernathy and Catherine were left alone in the corridor.

Catherine looked up at him, giggled, and tugged at his kilt.

"Can we get something to eat? I didn't eat dinner yet, the messenger came before we could eat." Her brown eyes meet his as her heart shaped face titled upward. Before he could managed a response to that, Catherine took his hand and led him in a direction that she thought was toward the kitchens. Instead she was heading toward the grand entrance hall.

Abernathy finally stopped before she got herself lost. This was after all the Dingwall castle, nobody knew it better then himself. He could hear the distant giggling of some of his sisters. Abernathy didn't want to pull Catherine away from his sister later tonight when they had to leave. He didn't want Catherine to get along with his sisters and then start to have another one around here all the time.

"Lets go this way," he said pointing toward the wall. She looked confused but followed him anyway, when the secret door opened. Finally they had reached there destination after a series of twists and turns. Catherine looked up at him and smiled.

"I like you, your like my older brother I never had. We should play again sometime," she said taking a bit of cake. Abernathy only smiled before sneaking some more onto his plate.


End file.
